1. Field
Disclosed herein is a device and to a method for the production of a metallic strip, in particular using a rapid solidification technology.
2. Description of Related Art
In a rapid solidification technology, a melt is poured onto a fast-moving heat sink, and the melt solidifies on the heat sink owing to the thermal conductivity of the latter. If the melt is continuously poured onto the moving heat sink, a strip is produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,400 discloses a device of this type for the production of a metallic strip. The device comprises two rotatable brushes which are used for cleaning the surface of the heat sink before the melt is applied to the heat sink. These brushes are used for removing dust, rubble and melt residues from the surface. The aim of this arrangement was to produce very few faults in the rapidly solidified strip and to produce a more homogeneous strip. The device further comprises a vacuum source which picks up the removed objects, ensuring that they are removed reliably and not returned to the surface.
Further improvements are, however, desirable if the quality of the strip, for example its homogeneity, is to be improved.